Medicina para la muerte
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Porque la parte más difícil de esto es que te estoy dejando. "-¿Qué quieres que te diga, bastardo estúpido? ¿Gracias por nuestro pequeño infinito? No puedo decirte eso cuando se supone que te odio".


**_Resumen: _**_Draco se está muriendo y Harry se siente a contrarreloj. Aunque no busquen una cura, dentro de él alberga la esperanza ingenua de que no lo abandone. Aferrarse a algo que se desvanece no lo hará menos real. Sin embargo, si entregas tu corazón, y esa persona muere, ¿qué es lo que queda? _

**AUTORA: **Vulnera Sanentum (yo)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**CLASIFICACIÓN****: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lemon no sumamente explícito, muerte de un personaje.

**NOTAS DE LA** **AUTORA:** Es el fic más triste que he escrito en mi vida, con eso les digo todo. Me ha gustado mucho cómo salió, espero que le den una oportunidad.

* * *

_**Medicina para la muerte**_

…_porque la parte más difícil de esto es que te estoy dejando…_*******(1)**

_«Sólo soy un fracaso en un momento inoportuno. Pero un fracaso que te quiere». _

Irse de este mundo representaba un montón de cosas. Cosas que Draco realmente no quería saber. Principalmente porque no quería irse de este mundo.

Antes, momentos de incoherencia total en donde no era más que un niño asustado, no le habría importado mucho morir. Estaba tan aterrado que, incluso, morir podía llegar a ser una liberación. Le tenía tanto miedo a la muerte que había llegado a un punto en donde llegar a ella parecía ser la única resignación.

Siempre supo que era un bicho raro, fanfarronear por Hogwarts y creerse la cosa más increíble que haya pisado el plantea era más bien, para disimular y evitar lo inevitable: descubrir que siempre había sido un tipo raro.

Siendo adolescente no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la muerte, estaba ocupado jodiendo los planes de Potter, evitando la traficación de dragones en primero-que eso, incluía, obviamente, molestar a Potter-, salvar a su equipo de quidditch y evitar completamente lo bien que Potter se veía con el uniforme (ya sea incluso de Gryffindor, pensarlo vestido de verde escarlata solía hacer que su estómago se contraiga de manera extrañamente repentina), en tercero, atormentar a Potter con dementores, porque por supuesto, él solo quería demostrar que los héroes también tienen su punto débil-aunque su plan había fallado estrepitosamente, ¿quién contaba? Él no-. En cuarto, apoyar al contrincante de tu amor-secreto-digo-atracción-sutilmente-sexual-y-nada-más, haciendo prendedores como "Potter apesta", aunque, una vez Draco se había acercado a él más de lo necesario y olía a pasto, sudor, pino y madera, admitiendo que Potter no apestaba en absoluto. Desgraciadamente olía demasiado bien el cabrón, Draco estaba seguro de que si probara la Amortentia, esta, olería como Potter.

En quinto año, se había unido a la Brigada Inquisitorial, aunque, y esta vez lo había admitido, solo para molestar a Potter. Y porque Dolores Umbridge no es una persona que quisiera tener como enemiga.

En sexto año era diferente. Todo había tomado un giro radical y él no sabía ni en dónde estaba parado. Todo se había derrumbado y se había ido al carajo. Y el único año-el único, ya que se había pasado todos los anteriores intentando llamar su atención- en el que no quería a nadie alrededor suyo, aparece Potter metiendo sus entrometidas narices.

Y ahí es donde todo había comenzado. O donde había empezado, porque si Draco es sincero consigo mismo, tiene que admitir que lo ha estado esperando por años.

Y entonces, ¿por qué?

No puede describir todo el resentimiento que le tiene a la vida en este momento, al universo, al cosmos, a quién sea que este al mando. Porque por una vez que consigue lo único que quería se lo arrebata de las manos.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había sentido feliz. Con Harry había aprendido más que con toda una vida con sus padres. Con Harry lo había tenido todo.

-Si la guerra no me mata, nada lo hará-le había dicho una noche-. Aunque tal vez tú eres la excepción, Potter.

Y él, en medio de todo el caos que solía reinar, después de venir de una misión particularmente dura, sonríe. Y lo que más le gusta a Draco, es que siempre sonríe como la primera vez.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué?

Pero Draco no le había respondido, es que aún, incluso ahora, no tenía la respuesta.

¿Y si en realidad él había hecho algo mal? Podía enumerar todos sus errores y los dedos no le alcanzarían…pero la vida no se medía a vece de errores o de argumentos.

¿Entonces qué?

¿Qué quedaba? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué?

Ahora nunca lo sabría.

Tal vez, no dolería tanto si no tuviera tanto que perder. Si no hubiera sido tan feliz, tal vez, quedaría resignado. Las cosas serían más simples.

Estúpido Potter.

Siempre arruinando sus planes.

De alguna u otra manera, él desequilibraba todo su mundo. Desacomodaba todo lo que Draco, dentro de su cabeza retorcida ordenaba, y eso provocaba la destrucción total. Porque con Harry no se podía pensar, no podía actuar minuciosamente, no podía meditar su siguiente jugada, era por instinto, y Draco nunca había sido muy bueno dejándose llevar por impulsos.

Una de las peores partes, fue ver su cara, la cara de Harry mientras hablaba con el medimago. Parecía como si la respiración se le cortara y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas inevitables, parecía un cachorrito apaleado y perdido en medio de la lluvia. Más que la enfermedad, a Draco le dolía Harry.

Pero el muy idiota no había llorado enfrente de él, no se había desplomado por más que parecía colgar de un hilo. Se sonó disimuladamente la nariz y con los ojos enrojecidos le había dicho que volvieran a casa.

Draco lo había escuchado llorar en el baño.

Muy pocas personas eran capaces de llorar por alguien como él. Pero, incluso Draco siendo Draco, sabía, incondicionalmente, que Harry daría todo por él.

Y Draco pensaba que nunca antes Mr. Potter se había equivocado tanto.

Apoyado en la puerta del baño, escuchando sus sollozos, se prometió que aunque Harry lo pierda, no iba a permitir que se pierda él mismo. Incluso aunque Draco no esté para comprobarlo.

* * *

Harry no había reaccionado muy bien. De hecho, se sentía tan desesperado, que no sabía cómo expresar todo ese acumulo de sensaciones. Parecía él el enfermo, en vez de Draco.

El corazón se le había atorado en la garganta. Las palabras se habían ido. Los sentimientos aturdidores habían invadido su cuerpo. Y el comienzo de algo hermoso ahora no era más que una bomba de tiempo.

Que contaba, los días, los minutos, los segundos. Sólo para autodestruirse y derribar todo a su paso.

No lo soportaba. No podía soportarlo.

Era una sensación de ezquisofrenia ridícula en cierto sentido. Y completamente comprensible, basándose de que estaba perdiendo a la única persona que había amado en su vida.

Y porque no quería amar a nadie más, maldición, ¿era tanto pedir? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué?, y en vez de un: ¿por qué a él?, era un ¿por qué a mí?

¿Dónde quedarían esos ojos grises, sus pestañas rubias y esas sonrisas sarcásticas? ¿Dónde quedaría él?

Era algo mucho más allá de lo que se podría expresar con palabras. Porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba tirado en el baño y no podía parar de llorar. No podía detenerse. Cuando en realidad se suponía que él debería estar consolando a Draco y cuidando de sus últimos días con él.

Lo estaba echando todo a perder. Lo estaba arruinando todo.

Se sentía como un niño. Tirado en el suelo del baño, llorando de una manera patética y vergonzosa, con hipo y todo. Nunca le había gustado mucho llorar, aunque hubiera algo de liberador en eso, derramar lágrimas no solucionaría nada.

Cuando lo escuchó de las palabras del medimago él había entrado en rotunda negación. Porque no. Porque así no debían ser las cosas. Porque la vida no podía ser tan hija de puta. Porque no.

Y aunque una gran parte de él se había resignado al instante, otro pequeño pedacito, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, porque existía una cura. Siempre había una. Tenía que haberla.

Si Draco no le hubiera dicho que él sabía de aquella enfermedad y que sabía de antemano que la tenía, esa parte tan terca y desesperada de Harry hubiera recorrido el mundo entero con tal de encontrar una cura.

-¡No me lo dijiste!-le gritó enfadado, sintiendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

-¿¡Y yo que sabía!? Se suponía que era algo de momento, mis padres me dijeron que solo era propenso a tenerla, no sabía que podía volver a regenerarse…

Harry había llorado al escuchar la noticia, había llorado en el baño esa primera vez, pero nunca se había rendido, se la pasó buscando una cura esos pocos momentos, hasta que Draco lo detuvo diciendo que estaba siendo paranoico y que se detuviera. Que no servía de nada.

Solo cuando vio esos ojos grises inundados de lágrimas y verdad, supo que esa pequeña parte de él, se había desvanecido.

Y fue cuando se desplomó por completo. Cuando, justo en ese momento, no podía detenerse. Porque el mundo que ellos habían formado se estaba quebrando de a poco.

Estaba rompiéndolo.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que era estúpido, por no decir patético, lo que estaba haciendo. Porque si antes prendía de un hilo, ahora lo único que lo sostenía a la tierra era esa unión tan fuerte que tenía con Draco.

_Draco._

Ese rubio egoísta, al que, inevitablemente quería tanto.

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que lo estaba llamando, de que golpeaba la puerta del baño, pero era lo mismo que escuchar mientras estaba sumergido bajo el agua.

No quería oír. No quería ver. No quería nada. Solo…solo…

-¡Harry!

Sin darse cuenta, al instante en que Draco había abierto la puerta-seguramente con magia- tomó conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su cara estaba bañada de lágrimas saladas y se sentía temblar.

Draco estaba arrodillado a su lado, casi aguantando la respiración, mientras titiritaba y contenía estallar.

-Lo siento-casi gritó, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, tan fuerte, como si de esa manera lo estuviera reteniendo, como si le estuviera pidiendo que se quedara-. ¡Lo siento! Por favor, Draco…por favor.

Estaba hipando y no podía pensar en nada más que Draco y sus brazos alrededor suyo, Draco y sus labios desesperantes y agonizantes, en Draco llorando en su hombro.

_Por favor no te vallas._

_No me abandones._

_Lo prometiste. Dijiste que te quedarías._

* * *

Después de una desesperante sesión de besos salados y disculpas sollozantes, ambos se desplomaron, rendidos, en la cama, abrazados posesivamente, mientras temblaban ligeramente.

Harry apoyó el mentón en la cabellera rubia y sedosa (aunque no por mucho tiempo) de su novio, sintiéndose inexplicablemente vacío y completo al mismo tiempo. La sensación arrasadora cuando terminas de derramar tus lamentos en lágrimas, cuando el dolor es tanto, que las palabras se disuelven dentro del tornado que tú mismo creaste.

Acariciaba, con sus manos torpes y dedos callosos, la espalda temblorosa de Draco, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que lo tranquilizaba, aunque en este momento no pareciera funcionar muy bien. Su rostro pálido estaba enterrado en su cuello, ese que tanto le gustaba morder (y dejar una marca bien notoria), al que ahora, solo se conformaba con dejar que su respiración irregular rozara y acariciara su cuello, haciendo que, incluso en ese momento, se le ponga la piel de gallina, sintiendo su pecho calentarse y apretarse de forma dolorosamente exquisita. Porque dolía. Dolía tanto.

Ahora que estaba más sereno, casi en un estado de trance, se grababa la imagen que Draco le proporcionaba. Porque de todas maneras, era inevitable no hacerlo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas, mientras que sus pestañas estaban adorablemente mojadas, y unidas, parecían más gruesas, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban ahí. ¿Cómo alguien podía verse tan hermoso llorando? Le producía una sensación de ternura que invadía su cuerpo, al verlo tan sensible y vulnerable. Draco solía decirle que eso le pasaba por su complejo de héroe. Y aunque a veces tuviera razón. Eso que invadía su pecho, no tenía nada que ver con su complejo de héroe.

-¿Duele?-preguntó ronco, sin dejar, ni cambiar su cómoda posición.

-¿Qué?-Draco se sentía relajado debajo suyo, pero algunas lágrimas silenciosas todavía caían por su rostro.

-Morirse.- Draco se quedó callado durante un tiempo, a Harry le extrañaba que no haya tensado su cuerpo, siempre fue muy susceptible con respecto a sus debilidades, y definitivamente la muerte que lo acechaba era una grande.

-No los sé. La agonía recién empieza. Supongo que sí, dolerá-no parecía entusiasmado de enumerarle a Harry cómo iba a ser el proceso, pero no le quedaba otra-. Primero adelgazaré hasta quedar famélico, mis mejillas se hundirán, mis labios se resecarán y mi pelo se marchitará, quedará quebrado y casi ni color. Cada tanto, toseré sangre-mientras hablaba, sus ojos se humedecían todavía más y su voz se hacía más lejana y susurrante; Harry lo estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos-. Seré una cosa horrible, Harry, no quiero que me veas.

-No me importa-respondió, sin inmutarse-. Así sea que me odies en el último momento, no me quitarás esos últimos momentos. No me arrebatarás el privilegio de mimarte por última vez-lo que le había costado decir esas últimas palabras no lo sabría nadie. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se aguaron, de todas maneras, le regaló una media sonrisa.

Lo más increíble de todo, era que Harry seguía sonriendo, como la primera vez. Al menos, a Draco, le quedaba ese pequeño privilegio de la vida.

* * *

Los días que siguieron, Draco no había estado melancólico-incluso aunque tuviera excusa para serlo-, no había vuelto a llorar (a excepción de esa vez que se le habían aguado los ojos, cuando había tosido tanta sangre, que su garganta irritada no daba más; por supuesto, Harry no se enteró de nada), tampoco se la había pasado lloriqueando por ahí en busca de atención. Por más dolorosa que fuera la situación, por más miserable que se sintiera, él mantendría la compostura, al menos hasta el último momento. Porque no quería que Harry se llevara la impresión de alguien desvalido, de alguien débil, que por más que lo conociera y supiera la verdad, no quería que esa imagen, del último momento, fuera la que quedara impregnada en la memoria de Harry.

Se la habían pasado los días abrazados, como si fuera un ritual, como si eso detuviera el tiempo y cambiaría el destino. Como si quisieran quedar suspendidos en el tiempo, así, juntos, por siempre.

Y Draco lo notaba. Cada día que pasaba se estaba marchitando, era algo lento y pausado, pero al mismo tiempo volaba como una hoja seca. Era como si se estuviera apagando lentamente. De a poco, para que duela.

No estaban esperando, esperando a la muerte, no. Aunque tampoco siguieron con su vida normalmente. A Harry le habían permitido tomarse unos días (que se convertirían en meses) de su entrenamiento de Auror, para acompañar a Draco en "esa cosa rara que tenía" (así es como lo llamaba la gente del mundo mágico), sinceramente a Harry le hubiera importado una mierda si le daban el permiso o no (Draco seguía sin ser bien visto en la perfecta sociedad), Harry se quedaría con él el tiempo necesario.

Y se habían dedicado ese par de semanas que les quedaban juntos, para disfrutar (o al menos intentarlo), para al menos, apagarse juntos. Las sonrisas sarcásticas no se habían ido por completo, ni esas pequeñas peleas adrede, ni esas miradas que ardían. Era casi como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no supiesen que los días, estaba contados.

También sabía que cada vez que Harry intentaba besarlo, él corría la cara y se alejaba.

Harry, teniendo el temperamento que tenía, se lo aguantó muy bien, hasta que obviamente un día explotó.

-Basta, basta, ¡basta!-gritó, cuando por tercera vez consecutiva Draco lo había evitado- ¿Por qué ya no quieres besarme? ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Ese era una de las partes que más detestaba y le gustaba de su novio. Esa parte impulsiva que hacía todo lo que quería, y lo hacía de frente, esa parte tan distinta a Draco.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-mintió, mientras le daba un lametón a su helado, de una manera que habría puesto rojo de furia a su padre si estuviera. _Pero no está_, se recordó.

Sabía bien, pensó, mientras aceleraba el paso en las calles de Greenwich Avenue, New York no era como Londres, nunca lo sería, pero no podía evitar admitir que era precioso.

Harry lo agarró bruscamente del brazo, haciendo una mueca al notar lo flaco y débil que estaba Draco, que soltó un gemido de dolor. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pelear con él, brutalmente, que por momentos se olvidaba que eso realmente estaba sucediendo. Que Draco se estaba muriendo y Harry se estaba yendo con él.

Traía puesto una campera negra, de textura fina, con la capucha puesta, tapándole el rostro, dejando ver solo unos gastados cabellos rubios, casi incoloros.

Harry estaba furioso y Draco lo sabía. Su piel se erizaba al sentir la magia incontrolada que emanaba sin darse cuenta. Y Draco, con su cuerpo más delgado que un palillo, jamás se sintió más indigno de sí mismo, de Harry. Con Sus ojos verdes chispeaban con fuerza, y dentro de esa furia había tanto dolor, que a Draco se le atoró la respiración. Fue como si todo se detuviera.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te toque?- Dijo suave, como si al mirar a Draco a los ojos todo se derrumbara y solo quedara tristeza; de repente, apartó su verde mirada al suelo, mientras, nervioso, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como buscando una explicación- Es que…¿ya no soy suficiente?-Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, y sintiéndose inexplicablemente bobo y algo feliz-¿No soy bueno cuidándote? ¿Tengo poco tacto?... ¿ya no me necesitas?

Esa última pregunta la pronunció ahogada, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de la verdad.

Y Draco no podía creer la estupidez que estaba diciendo su novio.

-Tú, maldito Gryffindor pretencioso-susurró con un deje de nostalgia-. No dejé de amarte si eso es lo que me preguntas, pero es un secreto-susurró con picardía mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios, como si pidiera silencio-, todavía se supone que te odio.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, aún, esperando una respuesta.

-No…no quiero que me veas-explicó con angustiosa seriedad, mientras sentía cómo su mano se empapaba de helado derretido, aun así no lo soltó-. No quiero. No quiero que me toques estando así. Ni que recuerdes en lo que me convertí. Ni que beses unos labios secos-negó con la cabeza-. No así. No vos.

Con el brazo que todavía sostenía (aunque con más delicadeza), fue recorriendo hasta que su mano llegó a pálida mejilla y con el pulgar acarició sus labios secos, como si hubieran pasado horas en el congelador. Draco se tensó durante un instante, hasta que Harry pegó su cuerpo al suyo, mientras ambos suspiraban, casi de alivio, estremeciéndose.

Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, casi pegados, las respiraciones, cada vez más agitadas, se mezclaban al mismo ritmo acelerado y suave que los dedos de Harry, mientras recorría su mandíbula, sus mejillas, sus orejas, sus párpados, sus pestañas, sus cejas rubias. Todo su rostro, mientras sentía que volvía a respirar, porque lo llenaba por dentro.

Rozando sus labios, casi con miedo, no como si temiera que huyera, si no como si fuera su primer beso, casi nervioso rayando la ansiedad, lo besó. Separando sus labios, primero profundo y luego lento para luego humedecer con su lengua los labios de Draco y morderlos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo entero cuando Draco soltó un sorpresivo gemido. Para luego, besarse con desesperación.

Es verdad, estaban secos (aunque ahora, humedecidos por su constante saliva), pero sabían igual. Era dulce, y su boca estaba fría por el reciente helado de chocolate, quien mientras Harry profundizaba el beso y le agarraba del brazo que sostenía el dulce-impidiéndole escapar innecesariamente-, se cayó al suelo, quebrándose y esparciendo el chocolate por lo que había sido un cucurucho.

A Draco siempre le había gustado el chocolate.

Y entonces se dio cuneta. Más que antes. Sobre cuánto iba a extrañar esos labios, sus gemidos ahogados, el cabello rubio, las constante quejas y peleas absurdas, las sonrisas sarcásticas y respuestas cínicas, la manía perfeccionista que tenía, la manera en que le mordía los labios para provocarle (sobre todo cuando hablaba por teléfono con sus amigos), haciéndolo jadear. Sobre cuánto iba a extrañar a Draco.

Lo pensó por un segundo, en el que millones de pensamientos abarcaron su mente y el dolor fue tanto, que tuvo que apartarlo de inmediato, si no quería derrumbarse ahí mismo.

Los desapareció en su pequeño apartamento que habían comprado, ahí, en New York, mientras intentaba deshacerse de la campera de Draco, cuando este lo detuvo.

-N-no, no, Harry-. Maldición, ¿cómo quería que Harry se detuviera si lo decía casi como le estuviera suplicando? Con esa voz ahogada y agitada, mientras respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. No habían cambiado en absoluto, la manera en que lo miraba, ese gris tormentoso. Harry quería empotrarlo contra la pared y follarlo hasta el amanecer.

Ansiaba con cada partícula y magia de su ser, hacerle el amor en ese instante.

Se contuvo apenas.

Con la mandíbula apretada, respirando fuertemente por la nariz, mientras sus fosas nasales se movían como una cortina, en vez de apartarse, lo estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos, apretando sus erecciones atreves de la ropa.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de alivio.

Era increíble como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como un compás de una canción.

-Por favor, Draco-gimió su nombre, mientras chupaba su cuello con suavidad. Draco jadeó-. Lo haremos en la oscuridad, con la luz apagada. Así, aunque quisiera verte, no podría.

Antes de que contestara, apagó las luces, sumidos en la completa oscuridad, se tocaron con ansiedad, guardando en su memoria para siempre, recordando, cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Era un acuerdo mutuo, hecho en silencio, como las promesas que antes solían hacerse con la mirada. Por eso la espera dolía tanto, porque era como si se hubieran quebrado mutuamente, a base de palabras no dichas.

Y con cada promesa, con cada gemido, con cada beso, con cada penetración, eran palabras atragantadas, que no podían decir, porque decirlas las convertiría en realidad, en una a la que no soportaban vivir.

_Te necesito._

_Por favor no me dejes._

_Siempre lo arruino todo. No quiero arruinarte, no quiero arrastrarte a esta enfermedad y no quiero que cuando muera, esto te carcoma por dentro._

_-Te quiero, bastardo narcisista._

…_Harry…_

_-Yo también te quiero, estúpido héroe._

…_Draco…_

Ambos fingieron no escuchar los sollozos de cada uno.

* * *

La nieve caía a su alrededor, y Harry sabía que Draco amaba la nieve y que él mismo también. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora ya no le gustaba. Tal vez, le tendría más cariño si ella no estuviera presente el día en que Draco iba a morir.

Draco estaba en sentado en el escalón de la vereda, con la misma negra campera con capucha, fumando un cigarrillo. A Draco nunca le había gustado fumar.

-No deberías fumar-le reprendió, sentándose a su lado, sintiendo como su trasero se congelaba y se mojaba con la nieve.

Todo a su alrededor estaba blanco, la nieve caía y se enredaba en su cabello negro, mientras que la capucha negra de Draco hacía contraste con el color blanco, casi como una decoración. No había nadie en la calle, a pesar de ser el escandaloso New York, todo parecía desierto, puesto que eran las seis de la mañana era comprensible.

-Pero como hoy me voy a morir no creo que haga ninguna diferencia-dijo cortante.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

Aunque no quería pensar en eso, parecía como si fuera lo único que su mente quería reproducir en su cabeza.

-Lo siento-dijo Draco al ver su rostro contraído de dolor por las palabras.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su café frío, mientras veía cómo su gato blanco y esponjoso de nariz arrugada, se dirigía tambaleándose hacia ellos, llevaba puesto un gorro de lana y un montón de ropa, a pesar de su pelaje abundante, Draco había querido jugar con él durante un rato y le probó diferentes tipos de ropa, pensó con una sonrisa, el pobre estaba tan arropado que apeas podía caminar, y parecía odiar estar solo, porque a donde sea que iban el gato los seguía, incluso cuando follaban, habían tenido que cerrar la puerta con traba.

La cama se había sentido demasiado vacía y helada, asique se había levantado y lo había visto en la vereda fumando, y lo único que había tomado era el café barato del día anterior.

Si no fuera porque Draco se estaba muriendo, habrían sido una de las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Pero la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro, esperar lo estaba matando, porque contar los minutos y los segundos era un caso inevitable, era como si con cada paso, una parte de Draco se desvanecía. Harry sólo quería retenerlo, quería abrazarlo y detener el tiempo y enmarcar la felicidad, su amor, y quedarse así por siempre.

Con una última calada a su cigarrillo, con las cenizas cayendo en la nieve, lo tiró, viendo como la nieve lo absorbía y lo humedecía. Acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Harry, quien sorprendido sólo lo observó.

Los largos, y mucho más finos, y casi sin vida mechones caían por su rostro demacrado, las pestañas rubias que él tanto adoraba y sus ojos eran iguales. Harry acarició su mejilla, mientras sentía el frío recorrerle la espalda, de su pijama, que sólo consistía en una remera y un pequeño pantalón que se había puesto en el camino.

-No quiero llorar-le susurró despacio, mirándolo con esos ojos plata líquida, ahora eran mucho más llamativos y por momentos tenían el color de la tormenta. El cielo estaba gris, pero lo único que caía era nive.

-No llores-susurró también, sintiendo su pecho apretarse, estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro se autodestruía como la bomba que Draco era-. Puedes, pero si no quieres no lo hagas.

-Nunca entendí por qué eras tan bueno conmigo-Harry frunció el ceño, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba-, ya sabes, cuando mis padres fueron asesinados-su voz disminuyó un poco-, y me uní a la orden, los primeros días fueron un infierno. Hasta que empezaste a ayudarme. Luego descubrí que estabas enamorado de mí y lo comprendí todo.

Ambos rieron.

-Era comprensible que te enamoraras de mí-prosiguió-, aunque no muy sensato. Eres un estúpido suicida, Potter-suspiró-. Nunca cambiamos, ¿o sí?

Harry enredó su mano helada en el cabello de Draco, mientras sentía los recuerdos abrazarle y su pecho se oprimía más fuerte.

-No, creo que no.

-No quiero morir, Harry-esta vez Harry no pudo evitar sollozar, intentando camuflarlo (sin éxito) por una tos-. No quiero dejarte, no voy a hacerlo. Siempre estaré contigo.

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir-dijo casi con resentimiento-. Lo sabes, sabes que no estarás aquí en la mañana.

-Pero igual siempre estaré, aunque vos te deshagas de mí, yo nunca podré hacerlo.

_Porque moriré amándote._

Palabras que nunca dijo, pero que no paraban de resonar en la cabeza de Harry.

Harry se apartó bruscamente las lágrimas que no sabía que estaban allí, aprovechando que Draco había cerrado los ojos.

-Ahora sólo quiero que me digas algo bonito-dijo Harry con voz ronca, intentando sonreír, observando la expresión relajada y soñadora de Draco mirándolo, acostado en su regazo, mientras la nieve no para de caer. Aunque sus cuerpo estaban titiritando y sentía sus labios violetas del frío que tenía, su pecho estaba hirviendo y quemando, demasiado, todo dentro suyo. Acarició despacio el cabello de Draco, quien cerró los ojos y suspiró ante la caricia.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, bastardo estúpido? ¿Gracias por nuestro pequeño infinito?(2) No puedo decirte eso cuando se supone que te odio-. Harry soltó una carcajada, cuando Draco acercó su rostro al suyo, de forma que sus narices frías se tocaron-. La verdad es que te quiero más de lo que puedo y podría demostrarte-sonrió con picardía y añadió:-. Pero es un secreto.

Con un suspiro, sus labios se rozaron y cuando Harry abría la boca, Draco se cayó hacia atrás y empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

A Harry se le estrujó el corazón y casi con desesperación se arrodilló a su lado, sintiendo cómo su la taza de café caía de su mano y se esparcía en la nieve, y le agarró con sus manos temblorosas la cara.

Empezó a toser cada vez más fuerte, hasta que le empezó a salir sangre por la boca y también por la nariz. Los síntomas. Era ahora, ahora estaba sucediendo, este catorce de noviembre, a su lado, Draco se estaba yendo.

-Tengo miedo-admitió Draco, sin dejar de temblar, y Harry se sintió desmoronar. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta. Sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-No pasa nada-sorbió su nariz, mientras su cara seguía húmeda, sintiéndose él mismo temblar-. No pasa nada-dijo con voz ahogada-. Estoy aquí.

-H-harry-titiritó, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y no parecía lograr respirar muy bien-. S-sonríeme-_una última vez_.

Y aunque Harry ya no seguía sonriendo como la primera vez, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Draco? ¿¡Draco!?-lo zarandeó bruscamente, entrando en desesperación, abrazándolo, aferrándose a él- Draco por favor-sollozó fuerte mientras veía cómo sus lágrimas caían en el rostro pálido y estático.

Apoyó su rostro en su pecho, esperando que todo fuera mentira, pero hasta que no escuchó más que silencio-sin ninguna absoluta palpitación- fue cuando se rindió y todo cayó, y se desvanecía mientras que los sentimientos lo autodestruían.

_Nunca aprendemos, ¿o sí?_

Porque sólo hasta que sintió entre sus brazos a Draco sin vida, fue cuando esa parte terca llena de esperanza, desapareció por completo.

Debería haber sabido que la medicina para la muerte no era la esperanza, ni el amor que le tenía. Pero tal vez, mientras vivía, pudo salvar a Draco de una manera distinta.

* * *

***(1)** Es una frase de una de las canciones de My chemical romance (mi banda favorita).

**(2) **Hace referencia al libro de John Green, _Bajo la misma estrella._

Tal vez salió demasiado cursi o dramático, pero estoy muy orgullosa del fic.

Nunca había llorado tanto mientras escribía, fue muy emocional. Voy a quitarles esa tristeza que seguramente les quedó del fic, y a recompensarles con una viñeta crack o con mucho humor. Sé que últimamente estoy escribiendo puro angst, por eso vamos a relajar el ambiente.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Me alegra también que me hayan dejado comentarios en _Falling Faster_, muchísimas gracias, después voy a contestar reviews.

Nos leemos pronto,

-Vulnera


End file.
